The present application claims the benefit of and priority to a provisional application titled “Solid State Apparatus and Method for Disconnecting and Reconnecting Sensitive Battery Chemistries,” Ser. No. 62/166,607 filed on May 26, 2015. The disclosure in this provisional application is hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.